


Sweat

by LadySalamander



Series: Summer Gladnis Week 2019 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Beach shenanigans, Hand Jobs, M/M, Summer Gladnis Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySalamander/pseuds/LadySalamander
Summary: Summer Gladnis Week Day 1 beach; swimming pool; ice cream / adjectives: sunny, sizzling.Ignis likes to watch Gladio have fun at the beach half naked, and Gladio indulges him.





	Sweat

It was too damn hot. The sun was unrelenting; nary a cloud in the sky to block it’s rays, nor ocean breeze to disperse the heat. It baked the sand and parched the grass, and awoke the cicadas in the trees on the hill.

“Then get in the water,” said Gladio.

“Ngh,” Ignis replied from his spot under the shade of the umbrella. “I’ll get a sunburn.”

“Why, did you literally put all the sunscreen we had on Noct?”

“Of course not, I put plenty on myself, not that it ever seems to make a difference - gah!” Ignis squawked in protest as he was lifted bodily from his chair and slung over Gladio’s large, muscular shoulder.

“Gods Gladio I am a grown man, put me down for heaven’s sake!”

“Yeah babe, in a second.”

“In a second, what do you mean in a second? Gladio!” Ignis squawked again when he came to the realization that “in a second” meant “when I reach the water” as he was deposited fully, bodily, and unceremoniously into the ocean. Ignis glowered up at his boyfriend from the surf, trying to look dignified with wet hair in his eyes. But he had to admit, it was refreshing. Gladio grinned down at him. His wet swim trunks left very, very little to the imagination. Ignis had very much been planning to watch him while he pretended to read from the shade of the umbrella, much like he always did.

“You spent so much time staring last time we were here,” Gladio teased, “I thought you might like to join us this time.” Ignis blushed. Of course he noticed. Of course he had. “Come on,” said Gladio, “at least help me kick their ass at Chicken.” It was an invite, as much as anything. An invite to climb onto Gladio’s warm, bare back, to get his hands on him rather than sit and stare.

“Not fair,” said Prompto, when he saw Ignis on Gladio’s shoulders. “Not what I had in mind when I said we should play Chicken. How about ... frisbee!” he suggested instead. “Ignis, do we have a frisbee?” Ignis sighed.

“Yes, we have a frisbee.” Ignis was enjoying the feel of Gladio’s muscles flexing beneath him, the press of Gladio’s large fingers into his thighs. Now that he was in the water with a shiny wet Gladio he had at least hoped to keep him there for a while.

"Ha!" Cried Prompto. "We'll kick your ass at frisbee instead."

Ignis wasn't a hundred percent sure how one kicked ass at frisbee, he always thought it was more of a co-op endeavour. Instead, Ignis let his mind wander. He let himself get distracted. He let himself get very distracted watching Gladio do his dance over the sand. The man never quit, the movement of battle his first nature, his instinct. It really did wonders when he moved, every muscle flexing gracefully, effortlessly. Harmony beneath him, around him, inside him… 

Ignis shook his head. The heat was undoing him. Things were all going to go south if he kept on like this. Every time he went on a pool date with Gladio it always left him hot and bothered, to the point where he swore, he swore Gladio was doing it on purpose.

Gladio caught Noct's throw, spied Ignis watching and turned his body so the sculpture of his torso was on full display as he tossed it back. Ignis squirmed in his wet swim trunks. Scratch that; definitely doing it on purpose.

“I’m beat,” Gladio declared. “I’m gonna grab a beer from the car. You want, Ignis?”

“Please,” Ignis replied.

“Prom? Highness?”

“Ooh, I want a soda!”

“Me too.”

“We don’t have soda.”

Prompto deflated.

“Why do we have beer and not soda?” he pouted.

“Whatever man, lets just head up to the hotel and buy some.” They trudged up the beach toward the boardwalk, while Ignins wrapped a towel around his waist, reapplied his sunscreen and resumed his place on the lounge. It wasn't long before Gladio dropped down beside him, placing the cooler on the sand, then casual as you please secured Ignis around the waist and pulled him onto his lap, securing the spot in the center of the lounge and a handsome man.

“Its too hot,” Ignis complained again. Gladio grabbed one of the beers from the cooler, popped the cap, took a swig and handed it to Ignis. Ignis accepted the bottle and took a deep pull. Not his first choice, but cold and refreshing. Gladio’s hand sat at his waist, fingers cool with the perspiration of the bottle skimming the skin above his trunks.

“What are you playing at now?” Ignis murmured as Gladio slipped beneath the waistband.

“Nothin’,” Gladio replied innocently. He took the bottle back and took another swig. His fingers ghosted through the hair at the base of Ignis’ cock, over warm, soft flesh. Ignis gave a small shudder, drawing his knees up.

“Did you like what you saw?” whispered Gladio.

“I shouldn’t encourage you showing off,” replied Ignis, as Gladio’s fingers ghosted further down his shaft. “Nor should I encourage wherever this is going.”

“I like what I see,” Gladio went on, burying his nose in the crook of Ignis’ neck. He tugged the towel up his waist, making sure his hand was completely out of view. “I like knowing what’s really under all those layers when you move.” He stroked his thumb down Ignis’ cock.“I like knowing I’m the only one who gets to touch you.” He had the whole member in his hand now, squeezing lightly. Ignis shivered.

“I do too,” he admitted. Ignis squirmed under Gladio’s touch- he was growing harder by the second. “Fuck, Gladio," he protested weakly, "we are in public!”

“Then try and relax a little and nobody will notice. Here.” He handed the beer back to Ignis and redoubled his efforts, adding more pressure and beginning to move ever so slowly. "Lean back," said Gladio, nudging Ignis against his chest, encouraging him with a long, languid stroke of his cock. Ignis caved, still sitting upright but letting Gladio take his weight. He closed his eyes, breathing in the heady scent of him mixed with the salt of the ocean. Gladio quickened his pace and Ignis was electricity and heat, pleasure washing through him like the pulse of the surf. He raised the beer bottle to his lips once again. Everything was too damn hot - the air, Gladio’s skin, his hand under the towel, everything except the cold drink. It was decadence. Ignis hit his groan in the mouth of the bottle, arching ever so slightly into Gladio's touch.

"I hate you," he groaned quietly.

"Want me to stop?"

"You very well know the answer to that."

"You'll have to remind me."

"Go faster."

"Go faster?" Gladio repeated, giving a long, languid stroke.

"Please," Ignis groaned. Gladio obliged, working as quickly as he could without making it completely obvious what they were up to. Ignis cursed the heat and Gladio and his sun kissed skin and his deft, calloused hands and the thick promise of his arousal again’t Ignis’ backside as he came undone, betrayed by his own open desire. Ignis melted, grinding against him as his release swept through his body.

“Mm, fuck yeah,” said Gladio as Ignis spilled over his hand and into the towel. Ignis felt like goo, sweaty and sticky and sated. His breath coming heavy, he held the beer over his shoulder and tipped it so Gladio could take a swig before finishing the bottle himself.

“Mm,” he murmured, “thank you, love.” He kissed Gladio, long and hot and wet. “Would you like to head somewhere more private, so I can look after you?” Gladio grinned; the sparkle in his eye, the cheek!

“I’d love to baby. But maybe we should wait for you to cool down a little, huh?”


End file.
